Big Brother 9
Big Brother 9 marks the ninth season overall in the History of Gwelle's Big Brother. It follows 16 contestants whom are cut off from the outside world, with all battling in various competitions for power and dominance in the household. 'Casting' The applications for season 9 were opened on the 23rd of January, the applications lasted for 6 days before beilg closed. This season was originally planned to feature 14 players, but due to 2 players buying auto-cast passes, the amount of players was changed. On the 31st of January, a small teaser of the cast reveal was posted, it featured the full body silhouette of AdrianPierzina. The cast reveal happened a day after, revealing the 16 brand new competitors along with their full body GFX. The housemates were then moved to the sequester chats to avoid outside contact with the server. 'Twists' *'Battle-Backs:' The first 5 pre-jurors will be given a chance to re-enter the Household after being evicted. Undergoing a competition, the pre-juror to last the longest will be given a ticket back into the House. *'Power of the Public:' Beginning in Week 4, a poll with 3 different twists would be set up in the GBB server. The Audience will then have to vote for one of the twists, and the one with the most votes would affect the game for 2 weeks. **'Killer Vote:' After the next 2 VETO meetings, there will be a special "Killer Vote" competition. The winner of this competition would ultimately cast their sole vote to evict one of the two Nominees. **'Vengeance:' The evicted HouseGuest will be allowed the power of sitting one other HG from the upcoming Head of Household and Power of Veto, they will also take their privilege of casting their vote to evict. **'Karma:' Whoever wins the Head of Household would be an Automatic Nominee in the next week. After 1 Week of being active, the twist was discarded and thus removed. It was considered too unfair and harsh. 'HouseGuests' 'Voting History' 'POTP History' 'Game History' 'Week 1' In the launch of Big Brother 9: HouseGuests had to play in a trivia based Head of Household, their goal was to always answer in majority. After a few rounds, it came to a random draw but Exon ultimately won. Exon nominated Wyatt and T0m for eviction, as he felt that they were inactive. In the Power of Veto copetition, HouseGuests had to search trough 20 different rooms finding a special VETO box, once finding it they had to complete a mathematical based question while still paying attention to finishing first. After 5 rounds, Zub ultimately won. She vetoed T0m, and Gamer was then named as the replacement nominee. In a shocking 6-5 vote, Wyatt was evicted from the Household. 'Week 2' 'Part 1' In the double eviction of Big Brother 9, HouseGuests had to complete a puzzle before anyone else and find out what secret quote is hidden among the puzzle. Adrian won the Head of Household, nominating Zub and Ultilta for eviction. In the Power of Veto competition, HouseGuests had to guess which HouseGuest said a sentence that would be sent in every round. It came down to Adrian and Thomas, but Thomas ultimately won. He vetoed Ultilta, and in her place went Mimi. After 2 explosive pleads, Zub was evicted in a 8-2 vote. 'Part 2' In the second part, HouseGuests had to stand on individual platforms while trying to avoid being pushed off by the continuously moving border. Thomas won, nominating Cloudy and Bore as they haven't spoken to him. In the Veto competition, HouseGuests had to memorize 3 different colors and then DM them to the Host, earning themselves a point. First HouseGuest to reach 3 points would win the VETO. After 4 rounds, Thomas won, vetoing Cloudy from the nomination block. In her place went Emma, and in a 5-4 vote Emma was evicted from the BB household. 'Week 3' In the most recent session's HOH, HouseGuests had to guess the name of songs which were played trough each round. Guessing correctly gave them the ability to eliminate another HouseGuest. After murdering the competition, AriMarie won the Head of Household. She nominated Adrian and Bore as she felt that they haven't been talking to her. In the Veto Competition, HouseGuests had to throw 3 of their balls into 15 different numbered cups, with each cup giving them a certain amount of points, whoever gained the most points would be the POV holder. After a few rounds, Thomas won the Veto and decided to take Adrian off the block. In his place went Cosmic, as AriMarie felt that he also wasn't talking to her. In a shocking 8-0 vote, Bore was evicted from the Household. 'Week 4' 'Part 1' In the most recent session, HouseGuests had to answer questions with true or false with the HG's answering incorrectly being eliminated each round. Cosmic won the HOH, nominating AriMarie and Kitty for eviction. In the POV competition, HouseGuests had to unscramble various BB related terms while paying attention to not being the last to answer. Nelly won, and kept the Nominations intact. In the Killer Vote competition, HouseGuests were set on eliminating each other via a fictional death, after a few rounds T0m won the Killer Vote power casting his sole vote to evict AriMarie. 'Part 2' In the HOH, HouseGuests had to correctly guess which 2 HouseGuests have been morphed together using GFX created by CosmielBrisk. Adrian won, nominating T0m and Gamer as he felt they played an under the radar game. In the POV competition contestants had to add together 5 random numbers sent in a message that would be deleted 2 seconds after the message was sent. Easily, Nelly beasted trough the competition earning herself a second win. She vetoed Gamer, and in his place went Ultilta. In the Killer Vote competition HouseGuests had to find hiding spots every time snakes were released into the competition area. After a few rounds Nelly got her third competition win, and with her sole vote evicted Ultilta from the Household. 'Week 5' In the most recent session of Big Brother 9, HouseGuests would be given silhouettes from contestants in Season 9. They then had to guess who the silhouette belongs to, earning them a point. Earning 3 points first, Cosmic won the Head of Household. He nominated Zub and T0m for eviction. In the VETO competition HouseGuests had to play a game called "21", they had to add a number from 1-3 to the total score of the game. Whoever crossed or landed on 21 would be eliminated. After a close race, Mimi won the VETO. She discarded her power, sending Zub and T0m to the live eviction. In a 7-1 vote, Zub was evicted from the Household. She chose to sit out Thomas from the next HOH & POV, as well as taking his ability to vote for the next week as a result of the "Vengeance" twist that was voted to shake up the game by the Audience. 'Week 6' In the most recent session of BB9, HouseGuest had to press their buzzers every once in a while to eliminate their opponent. Nelly quickly emerged victorious, winning her first Head of Household. She nominated Cloudy and Kitty as they haven't spoken to her. In the Power of Veto competition, the HouseGuests were given a list of ingredients that would have to be mixed together, with the last person to mix the ingredients in being eliminated. Nelly ultimately won, and kept her Nominations in tact. By a vote of 4-1, Kitty was then evicted. 'Week 7' HouseGuests would be placed on moving conveyor belts while logs of woods were thrown down at the conveyor belts. Whoever was the last person to send a sentence preventing themselves to fall would be eliminated. Adrian won the HOH, and put T0m up against Nelly. In the luck-based Power of Veto contestants had to choose one room in every round, one room would randomly be removed thus eliminating anyone inside of it. Adrian gained full control over the Week, and decided to use his POV on Nelly. In her place went Gamer, and in a 4-0 vote T0m was then evicted. 'Week 8' In the most recent session, the HouseGuests had to memorize 4 emojis each round, and then send them to the Host's DMS. Whoever finished last would be eliminated from the competition. In a very close race, Thomas won the Head of Household. He nominated Cloudy and Exon for eviction. In the Power of Veto, HouseGuests had to reset hacked PC's to their original state by decrypting various words and terms. After a few rounds, Mimi won, and kept the Nominees in tact. In a 5-0 vote, Exon was then evicted. 'Week 9' At the second part, HouseGuests had to color a various amount of plates while trying not to finish last. After a few rounds, Cosmic won the Head of Household. He nominated Gamer and Mimi for eviction. In the Power of Veto, the Contestants took the roles of Ducks trying to find a pond they could swim in, with one pond being poisoned each round, whoever entered that pond would then be eliminated. After a few rounds, Gamer claimed his first Veto of the summer. He used it on himself, and in his place went Thomas. With tensions really high, Mimi was then evicted in a 3-0 vote. 'Week 10' In the most recent session, the HouseGuest's knowledge was tested as they would be given 3 statements which were all connected to a buzzer, either being A), B), C). The HouseGuests had to figure out which statement was not said by a Juror, first person to do so each round would earn a point. As Gamer was the first to reach 3 points, he won the Head of Household. At the nomination ceremony, he Nominated Adrian and Cosmic for eviction. In the Power of Veto, called "Backstabber", the Contestants were out for blood as each had to eliminate their target each round by sending a text message in the Host's DM's. First person to send the message would eliminate their target. Shockingly, Cloudy won the Power of Veto. She wrapped the VETO necklace around Adrian's neck, and in his place went Nelly. With the stakes being extremely high, the Household turned on Gamer last minute and evicted Nelly by a 2-1 vote. 'Week 11' In the most recent session, Adrian won the Head of Household. Unsurprisingly, he nominated Thomas and Gamer for eviction. In the second to last Power of Veto competition, Competitors were asked questions about a random HouseGuests. They then had to put a picture of whoever the Cpmpetitors thought would fit the crietria into a special picture frame to earn themself a point. In a close race, the points tied 5-5 for Cosmic and Adrian. In the tie-breaker, Adrian was able to answer faster than Cosmic earning himself the Power of Veto. He discarded his Power, putting both Nominees in a vulnerable position. In a 2-0 vote, Thomas was evicted from the Household. 'Week 12' Following Thomas' shocking eviction, the HouseGuests competed in a Trivia Based competition, with the first person to answer correctly earning a point, and the other HouseGuests losing a point. After a few rounds, Cloudy and Gamer quickly dropped to 0 points giving Cosmic the Head of Household. He decided to stay loyal to his duo with Adrian, nominating Gamer and Cloudy for eviction. In the Power of Veto competition, HouseGuests had to match various placements with the Evicted HG's who came in those placements. After a few rounds, Adrian snatched the win and kept the Nominations the same. He then sent Gamer to the Jury, evicting him with his sole vote. 'Week 13' In the last Head of Household competition of the Summer, HouseGuests skipped 2 parts of the Head of Household due to Cloudy's absence. In the competition, they had to answer various trivia based questions, with the first person to earn 10 points winning the HOH. Adrian shockingly won, and turned the tables around, evicting Cosmic and sending him to the Jury House. 'Finale' The Jury